Closed captioning has been used in both analog and digital television systems to enable the hearing impaired to read captions of television dialog to more readily access television programming. The Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) standard 3.0 is being developed to incorporate more advanced provisions to accommodate users with various sensory disabilities.